A Real Witch
by Webdog177
Summary: In which Akko and Diana are both thirsty, and they finally do something about it. Prequel to Bewitching Diana Cavendish. Mind the 'M' rating. [Diakko, yuri goodness]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is for entertainment purposes only

A/N: Hey everyone! Here we are with another tasty Diakko fic! And good times will be had by all.

With the current success of Bewitching Diana Cavendish (if you haven't read it yet, go and do that. No. Seriously. I'll wait) one of the most requested things I got was Diana and Akko's little 'tryst' when they were in school. Well, I figured it would be good to post as its own stand-alone two-parter instead of tacking it onto Bewitching, which is it's own story. So, in essence, this is the prequel to Bewitching Diana Cavendish; in which Akko and Diana are both thirsty teenagers, and they finally do something about it.

Enjoy.

0 – 0 – 0

 **A Real Witch**

0 – 0 – 0

Seriously, if she has to sit through any more classes about 'seeing through your inner eye' or 'how the philosophy and practicality of magic benefits modern society' or 'the thousand uses of Morian Spores' – even though Sucy had paid rapt attention to that particular lecture – she is going to crack.

Aksuko Kagari sighs tiredly, rubbing at her stomach. It is as though there is a gaping hole in there, and the feeling is anything but comfortable. She had eaten breakfast of course… like she was anyone to pass up a hearty breakfast! But still, who would have though sitting through lesson after lesson, barely moving for hours on end, would make you so hungry?

 _Come on, Akko. Keep it together. You can do this… just a little longer until lunch!_

Nodding firmly to herself, she straightens her back and resolutely looks at the board, and whatever the professor is lecturing about at the moment.

"And then, as you can see, when you include the variable of the ' _Trevior'_ suffix to the spell, it adds the effect of velocity to it and therefore overtly shifts the desired use. Consequently, if you were to add the suffix ' _Treviar'_ instead of ' _Trevior_ ', not only to you change the velocity, but also the trajectory. You can understand this by referring to the chart behind me…

…

…

 _Thump!_

"Gawawawah!"

The startled screech shocks Akko as much as it does the entire class, and it was only after she realizes it came from her – and the fact that she had fallen asleep in mid-lecture and hit her forehead on her desk – does Akko shrink back into her chair to avoid the withering glare from the teacher and half of her classmates.

"S-sorry…" She mutters, shamefaced. She rubs at the sore spot on her head for a moment before she is sure all attention had turned back to the lesson, and then sighs again, her chin resting in her hands.

Is it lunchtime yet?

It isn't that Akko finds the lessons _boring_ , but she just thinks that going to a school to learn to be a witch would be more… _fun_. More… interesting. Akko knows she isn't the best, or the most talented witch at Luna Nova, but she is sure she tries the hardest, darn it! And that had to count for something! Someday soon, she would show them all that Atsuko Kagari would be a real witch worth talking about.

Akko's crimson eyes cuts across the room to the one person she wants to prove herself to most of all. Diana Cavendish is sitting there, silently and diligently taking notes as the professor rambles on. Akko watches as Diana's attention flicks up from her desk to take in the scrawl on the board, and then drops again to transcribe it expertly on her own pages, her hand and eyes never seeming to stop even as the professor pauses every few minutes to either gather herself or refer to her own lesson plans.

Akko sighs yet again, this time letting her gaze fall to the taller girl's figure. Beauty and brains; the girl seemed to have it all. Not only is she smart – after all, who could _seriously_ communicate in dozens of languages and memorize all the class material from childhood! – But she always seems to look like she was ready for an interview with every magazine on the planet. The outfit she wears is regulation; every student at Luna Nova wore the same thing. But for some reason, when Diana wears it, it looks like it was _made_ for her. Akko's eyes skim over the dark cloth of her robes and the white sleeves of her shirt – all pressed and pristine as if she recently ironed it herself – to the very top where the material met the pale skin of her collarbone and the delicate arch of her throat that travels up to her neck and ears and –

 _Whoa. Whoa. Gay._

Akko jerks and sits up straight, her eyes falling down into her lap. Best not to think about that during class.

But it isn't as though it was entirely Akko's fault – far be it for her to _not_ look at an attractive girl when she saw one.

What? Was she supposed to just not notice or something? She always considered herself an open kind of person. And she's always been a bit overcurious with what _that_ kind of thing would be like, after all.

It has always seemed so… foreign to her. So… _naughty_.

Akko licks her lips, the word flitting across her mind like a tease, because surely _naughty_ is the best way to describe what she was thinking. She isn't sure what the overall idea about 'boys with boys and girls with girls' thing is in witch society… but darn it if she isn't more than a little curious. When she brought up the idea – _veeeeeery carefully, mind you_ – with Lotte and Sucy, they had both shrugged and said that it 'wasn't unheard of'.

 _Okay, Helpful._

 _Not._

And getting a read on Diana is a next-to-impossible task. The girl always seems so… unflappable, so stern and so darn _perfect_ that every time Akko thinks about even talking to her, her mere stare would be enough so send Akko packing, tail between her legs.

Sometimes literally. She still hadn't gotten Metamorphosis magic perfected.

Compared to Diana, the proven, competent witch who seemed to handle everything with ease, Akko is a bumbling, mewling kitten that somehow manages to scrape by her lessons with good luck and a charming smile. It's humiliating now that she actually thinks about it, but she is far too invested on becoming a witch to stop now.

Not when she is so close to becoming like her idol, Shiny Chariot!

Soon Akko finds her gaze crawling over her classmates again, the lesson buzzing in the background. For lack of anything better to look at, her eyes find focus on Diana's hands – namely her slender, perfectly manicured fingers – before floating upwards. She follows the curves of her arms to her shoulder and then her now-familiar neckline. It is impossible to ignore how good she looks in the school uniform, a rare smile on her stoic face, and those blue eyes sparkling when you looked at her just right, _and holy moly she's looking directly at Akko!_

Akko blinks, her eyes caught by Diana's stoic gaze. Somehow, by the grace of magic she is able to keep her face smooth and in check, and not show any reaction – both physically or audibly – to her being caught red-handed in staring at her classmate. But that doesn't keep the warm blush from prickling across her cheeks as she fidgets in her seat.

And Diana just keeps _staring_ at her! And what was worse, her hand just keeps taking notes! Apparently, her talents also extend to multi-tasking of listening to the teacher, taking notes, _and_ embarrassing the heck out of one Atsuko Kagari!

Akko huffs, finally breaking the spell that Diana had over her and turning away to look out the window. Honestly, is isn't _her_ fault; she's just a student at a school for witches! Not a curious, slightly horny teenager with far too many spazzing hormones to keep in check! Nope – definitely not!

Well, okay… maybe a little.

She chances another glance towards Diana, sure that the girl had given up her staring contest with Akko and gone back to watching the board, but no – Diana is still looking directly at her. The girl blinks slowly at Akko as she freezes, the usual focused look in her eyes directed one-hundred percent at her.

Grimacing, Akko turns around again. Darn it. _Darn it all to heck!_

It should be a crime to be that pretty, Akko decides right then. But she is just so… _Diana_ ; glossy, blonde tendrils of hair, clearly and expertly maintained, like the fields of a golden plain. And her eyes the color of the clearest pool of water she wouldn't mind drinking from every day of her life.

 _Whoa. Okay… Down girl. You're doing it again. How about you lower your expectations a little, huh?_

She doesn't look over to Diana again for the rest of class. She has had enough of feeling sorry for herself, and further comparisons between her and the 'heiress of the Cavendish family' would only make her feel worse. As it was, even Akko's boundless enthusiasm could only take so much before needing some food therapy.

And since it was soon to be lunchtime… she had other things to drool over.

0 – 0 – 0

"Well, hello baby!" Akko croons softly as she sits down between Sucy and Lotte, already salivating at the modest spread before her. "Come to mama… no, no, don't be scared! Akko's gonna take reeeeeal good care of you. Just hop onto my spoon and it'll all be over soon~~"

Class had ended a few minutes before, and it didn't take Akko long to make a mad dash to the cafeteria, her stomach leading her like a rabid canine pulling its owner down the sidewalk. Even with her speed, however, she still arrived to a line forming around the cafeteria and it took her a good matter of minutes of grumbling and foot-tapping to finally walk away with her spoils; two servings of mashed potatoes, meatloaf and steaming vegetables.

The vegetables would be eaten last. Maybe.

If at all.

She didn't know how her friends had all gotten their food and found a table before her, but regardless, they waved her over and Akko sat, almost immediately digging into her food with abandon.

"You know, it's kind of creepy when you talk to your food like that." Amanda mutters from her seat, grimacing as Akko spoons bite after bite of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"It's best not to say anything…" Sucy sighs morosely, an action mirrored by Lotte as they picked at their lunch at a much more relaxed pace.

"What? I'm a growing girl!" Akko protests, but with her mouth full it ends up sounding more like ' _Whu? Ib a gwowwig guul!'_

"I'm… not even going to dignify that with a response." Amanda shakes her head and digs into her own meal along with her own friends, Constanze and Jasminka.

"For the best." Sucy agrees solemnly.

Akko swallows her food, lifts her fork towards her so-called friends and opens her mouth, again to declare that she was hungry _darn it_ , and to stand between her rumbly tummy and precious food was tantamount to war on a small country, when a shadow fell across the table.

"Ara, ara… what do we have here?" comes the unmistakable voice of Diana Cavendish, sending Akko's spine into levels of rigidness she had never felt before in her live.

She looks up, her fork still held aloft, and sure enough the girl is there, flanked by her minions – at least, that's how they looked to Akko.

What were their names again? Sarah? Jessica? Paige?

"It's Hannah!" the red-head snarls, glaring at Akko.

"And Barbara!" the other sneered, her chin held almost as high as her nose.

Huh. Apparently, Akko said that out loud. Go figure.

"What do you want, Cavendish?" Amanda growls from her seat.

If the girl is disturbed by the clear aggression radiating from Amanda, she does a great job of keeping it to herself. She makes eye contact with everyone at the table, and lingers on Akko for a moment longer than the others before saying, "I was intending on joining you six for lunch today. Would that be acceptable?"

Akko blinks, as did everyone else, Hannah and Barbara included.

"W-what?" Barbara squawks. "S-surely you are joking, Diana? You can't actually _want_ to eat with _them!_ " The way she says 'them' sounds awfully similar to her tone when talking about insects, and it raises Akko's hackles. But before she can even argue back, Diana raises her hand.

"I'm not joking," she says simply. Ignoring her friends' indignant stares, she gently places her tray across from Akko. "May I?"

"Sure!" Lotte, ever the voice of peace, is quick to the punch. "We have lots of room. The more the merrier!"

It is hard to stay angry when Lotte seems so genuinely sweet, and Akko shares a glance with Amanda, who simply shrugs and digs back into her meal, clearly intent on ignoring everything for the remainder of lunch.

Diana sits, followed shortly by her friends, and the group falls into an uncomfortable silence. Akko, for her part, follows Amanda's lead by staring intently into her tray, trying to discern the number of potatoes that made up her meal, along with where the rest of her lunch came from.

It isn't as though she doesn't like Diana – her friends notwithstanding – as Amanda clearly does… the problem is that she isn't quite over her little 'embarrassment' episode she suffered through during class. It wasn't every day she was caught staring – ogling, really, because that's what she had been doing – her classmate.

And Diana still hadn't acknowledged it at all, leaving Akko to think that she either didn't care about such a thing… or that she did care, and was simply waiting for something.

But what?

"Well, this is awkward." The silence is finally broken when Sucy snickers, saying aloud whatever everyone is thinking.

Everyone giggles a little, but the tension is still there, so thick it couldn't be cut except with the sharpest knife. Amanda glares at her food, Sucy and Lotta trade nervous looks between them, Constanze and Jasminka seem ignore what was clearly shaping up to be some sort of confrontation, and Akko resolutely does her darndest to avoid the stare she was _sure_ Diana was sending her way.

Hannah and Barbara simply sit there, steaming in silence.

"I noticed you were having trouble paying attention in class earlier, Akko." Diana suddenly says.

Akko jumps in her seat, finally looking up to see Diana placid gaze piercing into her. "Um…. Okay?"

A blonde eyebrow lifts minutely. "Care to explain what had you distracted so?"

Akko blinks, trying to pick apart the girl's words. Surely she _knows_ that Akko had been staring at Diana during class? She had caught her looking! Shouldn't it be clear what Akko had been distracted with? There shouldn't be any reason for Akko to say that out loud, but from the seriousness lingering in Diana's eyes, and the frown on her lips – pink and glossy and perfect and _whoa… that's enough, Akko_ – it was clear the girl was waiting for an answer.

"Um… n-nothing." Akko finally says, lifting her chin. "I was just hungry."

Diana's eyes flash, and her frown remains unmoving. Akko gets the distinct impression that she had just failed a test of some kind.

Hannah's derisive snort breaks the silence, and she crosses her arms over her chest. "Leave it to the _commoner_ to hold food up to such high importance."

Akko glares at the girl, and it is Jasminka's pleased humming around a cookie in her mouth at her words that keeps her from raising to the girl's obvious baiting.

But it was a near thing.

The table falls into silence again, only broken by the occasional clink of silverware or frustrated growl from Amanda. Akko sends tentative glances towards Diana, who had yet to look away from her, taking the occasional bite of her lunch in small, dainty nibbles and _hnnnnnnnng Akko never wanted to be a slice of meatloaf so badly until that moment_.

After a few minutes of quiet eating, Diana finally speaks again, her tone as casual as it can be when spoken with her usual haughtiness.

"If you are distracted in class, Akko, maybe I can assist you."

Amanda is up on her feet, her chair skidding across the floor, even before Akko has time to blink. "She said she was just _hungry_ , Diana! Just leave it alone!"

Both Hannah and Barbara stand, hands on hips in equal measures of disapproval. Amanda meets their glares resolutely, and Akko stands just to make it an even two-on-two.

"Don't yell at Diana like that!" Hannah shouts.

"Yea! She's just being courteous!" Barbara adds. "Though, one would wonder _why_ , since Akko here is barely a witch!"

Akko's lip curls in irritation, her food now forgotten. She can feel Lotte tug on her sleeve, but hearing the Barbara's insults towards her – and her dream of being a Witch worthy of the school and Shiny Chariot – fills her with righteous anger.

"Who's barely a witch?" She snarls, jabbing a finger towards Barbara.

"I think I was quite clear," the girl quips. "After all, who is it that can't even fly a broom, the simplest of acts that even children learn to do?"

"Yea, or mastered Metamorphosis magic?" Hannah snickers.

"Or mix a simple potion?"

"Or understand the Avian language, which all witches know how to do?"

"Or even stay awake in class?"

Each mention of everything Akko couldn't do was another blow to her chest, another shot to her pride. She curls inward, her shoulders drooping as she dropped her eyes to the table. Yes, it was true that she wasn't as advanced as the other students at Luna Nova… and that she is progressing slower as well, but she is farer along that when she first got here! That had to count for something!

"So what!" Amanda growls from beside Akko. "Even if she can't do all of those things, she's still better than all of you prisses!"

Spurred into action at Amanda's words, Akko points her finger at the girls again. "Y-Yea! What she said!"

"She got here, didn't she? And she hasn't been expelled yet, right?"

That was technically true, but really, Akko had only finally arrived to Luna Nova due to lucky circumstances, and the fact that she happened across Shiny Rod by chance rather than being able to fly to school under her own power. And that she hadn't been expelled yet… well… that was a work in progress.

But she isn't about to let everyone know that. No siree.

"Even if she can't fly, or do magic, or know anything about anything, she still tries! So she fails all the time and can't seem to learn anything! So what? At least she doesn't quit when she fails! Which is often!"

Akko turns her glare towards her friend, ignoring the snickers coming from everyone around her. "Uh, Amanda? Seriously – right now? You're not helping."

Whatever angry haze that had taken over the girl seems to dissipate, and she sputters as both Hannah and Barbara erupt into raucous laughter. Soon other students join in, and eventually everyone save for Lotte, Sucy, Amanda and Diana are laughing at Akko.

Akko stands still, her head down as the laughs wash over her – mocking her dreams and her goals alike. So she was not the best witch out there? Someday, she would be. She would be as good, if not better, than Shiny Chariot! She was just… taking the long way around.

"I'm finished with my lunch," she announces, picking up her half-finished tray and marching towards the entrance to the cafeteria. She hears her friends call out to her but doesn't turn around. She tips her food into the trash and, ignoring the innocuous munching sounds coming from the faeries she just _knows_ live in the trash cans, she leaves the room.

She stands out in the hall for a few moments, listening as the laughter grows in pitch now that the butt of the joke was gone. She feels a twist in her gut, but refuses to acknowledge it as she breathes in and out, determined to not lose hope. She was _here_ , she was _learning_ and _trying_ and _doing magic every day_! That was more than she ever expected – more than the ever dreamed – and she wasn't going to stop now!

But it's times like this, when Akko is on her own in the face of adversity that she really wonders if it's all worth it in the end.

The sound of the door opening, and the sound of laughter grew louder for a moment until the door shuts again, drawing Akko from her thoughts.

She slaps on a grin and whirls around, "Hey Lotte! Sucy! What's the plan?"

She is expecting to see her friends, expressions both aloof and worried for her unceremonious exit, standing in front of her. What she doesn't expect is Diana standing before her, the girl's placid expression adorning her face like a second skin.

Akko immediately feels her grin drop from her face. "Oh, uh, hi Diana. What's up?"

"You left quite quickly. I wanted to make sure were alright."

Unable to keep herself from scoffing, Akko folds her arms over her chest, "Oh yeah? So, what, you care now?"

Diana's blue eyes narrow almost unnoticeably. "If you recall, I was not laughing with the others."

It is her tone more than anything that settles into Akko's stomach like an ulcer. Her words may have been kind, but her tone was laced with indignation. Impatience. It was a tone that Akko hears often; from the staff – except Professor Ursula, who always seemed to have nothing but patience for Akko -, from the other students, and even from her friends on occasion. Most of the time Akko just brushes it off with a grin, but now, with the remnants of laughter still buzzing around her from the cafeteria, and Diana herself staring at her with all her perfection and stupidly good looks, she doesn't feel nearly as charitable.

"Yeah, well, it could have fooled me." Akko grunts. "You seemed perfectly happy with letting your friends make fun of me. _Real_ peachy."

"Hannah and Barbara were out of line, I admit. But Amanda seemed perfectly capable of carrying the entire conversation on her own."

Akko's cheeks flush. It's true, she would have to talk with Amanda later about how to properly defend someone. But that is an issue for a later time. Right now, she is irritated, embarrassed, and more than a little frustrated with Diana standing there looking so darn _good_!

"You could have said something! Anything, really! Instead you just sat there, staring at me!"

Diana's lips thin and she folds her arms over her chest. "You were staring at me during class," She states matter-of-factly.

"I totally wasn't staring." Akko growls, half-turning away and lifting her chin defiantly.

"Yes, you _totally_ were."

"Was not."

"You were."

"I were not!"

Diana blinks, "That's not even grammatically correct!"

"Well! Aren't we perfect?" Akko snarls, whirling around and throwing her hands in the air. "If you're so perfect all the time, why don't you _guess_ why I was staring at you?"

Diana is silent for a moment. She tilts her head a little, as if to get a new perspective of Akko. She opens her mouth, closes it, and then sighs. "Never mind. Just… go on. Don't be late our our next class."

Akko leans in close.

"Make me." She hisses, too worked up and angry to realize she is basically picking a fight with _Diana Cavendish_.

Diana takes a step closer and before Akko can even blink, Diana's fingers are in her hair and her mouth is on hers. It's a desperate and messy kiss, and Akko's not entirely sure what she was expecting, but it definitely _wasn't_ this. Diana's mouth was soft and her teeth are digging into her bottom lip and it's a mix of rough and slightly painful and Akko is really, desperately into it. She should probably be having some kind of crisis over how _wrong_ this is and how she should just turn and run as fast as she could in the opposite direction, but it was _so good_.

Dang it – it felt so good it had to be illegal.

After a moment they push apart forcefully, and Akko blinks as her surroundings come back into focus. The hallway outside the cafeteria, blissfully free of other students except for her and Diana, the girl she was only moments before having a near-argument with. Little-miss-perfect, Diana Cavendish. And she just kissed Akko. It's messed up, but Akko doesn't even have the willpower to _pretend_ to apologize. She's way too busy staring at Diana fixing her hair.

"Okay," Says Akko after a long moment. "That was, um… yea –"

Diana straightens, her face tightening as she stares at Akko. She fidgets, unsure of what else to say.

After a moment, Diana clears her throat. "I'm going to my room. Hannah and Barbara won't be back for a while."

"Oh," Akko says, nodding jerkily. "Okay… yeah."

"Do you want to come, too?" Diana asks with a long, significant look.

Akko blinks, feeling a hot spike of _something_ in her stomach. It is much stronger than when she was staring at the girl during class and arguing with her moments before. She is so distracted that she barely notices when Diana is no longer in front of her; her footfalls echoing down the empty hallway.

"Are you coming?" Diana calls out, not looking back.

Akko takes a shaky breath. She should just _stop_ and think about it. After all, this is _Diana_ and _seriously,_ what possible good can come from this?

And then Akko thinks about their kiss and how good it felt… and how _naughty_ it had been, right there in the hallway, where anybody could have seen them. And now, Diana wants to invite her to her room.

Her heart lurches up to her throat, and then drops straight back down to her groin.

Welp, in for a penny…

Akko takes off down the hallway after Diana.

0 – 0 – 0

 **To Be Continued**

0 – 0 – 0

A/N: Thanks for reading! See you on part 2! :D

 _***Will work for glomps***_


	2. Chapter 2

0 – 0 – 0

 **A Real Witch**

 _Part 2_

0 – 0 – 0

The walk to Diana's room feels much longer that what is maybe five or ten minutes, what with the lingering mix of awkwardness and gnawing anticipation eating at Akko's gut like a parasite.

After all, she's walking back with _Diana Cavendish._ To her room. After kissing her right there in the hallway! There was no way this was real. Maybe Akko had finally gone insane or this was some kind of sick joke and there would be all her friends and Barbara and Hannah waiting for them to laugh at her some more, and Akko wouldn't have any way to come back from that except to grin and shrug like she always does, only she doesn't think she _can_ just smile this off if it was just a joke –

"We're here," Diana suddenly says.

Akko jumps, startled, and takes in the surroundings. The door is the same as her own – which was understandable because they all had similar rooms. But still, she couldn't keep from blurting out, "Oh, yeah. Um, great. Diana's room, yaaaaaay."

She winces at the look Diana gives her. She didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but the girl shrugs a single elegant shoulder and opens the door, stepping aside to allow Akko entrance. She tentatively walks by Diana into the room, sneaking a peek at her from under her eyelashes as she did – and seriously, if she really wants to help with Akko's distraction during class, then she should at least have the decency to stop being so nice to look at!

But maybe that's too much to ask.

They step into the room and Diana flicks her wand to close the curtains at the far side and, at the same time, a few torches flicker to life with a bright, almost incandescent light. The door closes, and there is a brief moment of silence where they just look at each other, and Akko can't believe she's actually alone with Diana _in her room_.

She died, Akko decides right then. That was it. This wasn't a trick or something; she simply died. Diana killed her there in the hallway with her magic kiss. She simply struck her down with her amazing witch-ness and Akko had gone to heaven where everything was just _Diana_ and _Akko_ , and—

A few moments later Akko snaps out of it, realizing that they've been standing there not doing or saying anything for more than a minute.

Diana gestures to one of the beds and Akko sits obediently, looking around the room. It's clean and much less cluttered than her own room. Lotte does her part to keep their shared space orderly, and Sucy is a surprisingly neat roommate if you don't count the occasional mushroom growing out of the floor. Akko, on the other hand tended to be a foil to the other girls' epee in terms of how they cleaned their room.

Not that she was messy. Absolutely not. No way.

"Um, are you sure Hannah and Barbara won't be back?" She asks, fidgeting on the bed.

Diana shakes her head. "No. I had words with them after you left, they will meet me in class later." She is still standing in the center of the room, looking uncharacteristically nervous. "Are you… are you alright?"

Diana's tone is almost bordering on sweet, and it's enough to make Akko tell the truth.

"I think I might be dead. A little bit."

The fluttery blinks paired with the look of surprise looks out of place on Diana's face, and Akko feels the need to elaborate.

"W-well, I mean, like, why would you invite me here to your room? There's no reason why you would…"

She trails off as Diana leans over, and her face is all Akko can see before she instinctively tilts her chip up to meet the taller girl in a kiss. It's simple one – much calmer and not as fueled as the one in the hallway – but no less arousing. After a long moment Diana breaks away, leaving Akko breathless and flushed in the cheeks.

"Um," Akko mumbles.

"You're not dead." Diana declares simply, meeting Akko's red eyes with her own blue ones. "And there are plenty of reasons why I would invite you here."

"L-like what?" Akko breathes, unable to concentrate on anything but the feeling of Diana's hands on her shoulders and her ice-chip blue eyes. "I-I-I mean… Like everyone says, I'm not even a real witch. I'm not good at magic, and I always mess up, and don't do well in class and…"

She isn't able to say anything further, because a moment later Diana's lips are on hers, and she feels a soft moan trickle up from her throat at the feeling and why, _why_ does it feel so good? So right… so perfect? She feels Diana shift to sit down beside her as they kissed, and when Akko turns slightly towards her and feels the warmth of her body through their layers of clothes, she decides right then that she doesn't care if she's dead or not – she'll enjoy this while she can.

"Do still think you are dead?" Diana pulls away enough to ask. Her breath drifts sweetly across Akko's face, and she exhaled shakily.

"Don't know. Don't care," she murmurs back.

Diana's bed – or Akko hopes it is at any rate – is much softer than her own. She likes it immediately, even more so when she stretches out her back over the blankets with the warmth and weight of Diana's taller frame on top of her.

Diana is confident, as usual. Her mouth is soft and perfect and exactly where Akko wants it, kissing her exactly how she wants to be kissed – just a little rough, but not enough to hurt, and she doesn't complain when Akko takes her bottom lip between hers and nibbles on it. Her hands find their way underneath Akko's shirt, nudging her arms up so she can slip it above her head, Diana's fingers fumbling with the clasp of her bra and tugs it free with movements so deft she would be surprised if she hadn't done this before.

Akko blushes when Diana's eyes linger on her chest, her bra having disappeared to who knows where. She knows she isn't the biggest or most well-endowed girl in the world, and she has to fight herself from making some excuse to Diana about her less-than modest size and consequently ruin the mood.

Her worries are stamped out seconds later when Diana's eyes narrow and her lips close around Akko's nipples, and _galloping gargoyles_ it feels good. The whole reality of this is finally starting to set in and filling Akko with some weird, buzzing excitement, because she figures that she likes _this_ Diana a whole lot better than the little-miss-perfect witch who always seems so unattainable.

Surely _this Diana_ , Akko can certainly get used to.

Akko responds to Diana readily, gasping and sighing as Diana kisses and licks the sensitive skin of her breasts, but she doesn't even care how desperate she is sounding, because she is sure Diana knows and she is still kissing her and it makes Akko feel good. It makes her feel pretty.

It makes her feel like a _real witch_.

"Diana," Akko murmurs, winding her fingers through the girl's hair. She whimpers when she feels Diana's teeth scrape against her puffy nipple and her grip tightens enough to make the girl look up, alarmed.

"Akko?" She asks, eyes wide.

Akko whimpers again, because Diana just looks so _hot_ with Akko's fingers in her hair and her cheeks flushed and her lips parted, even more so because Akko knows where those lips had just been. But it is only a moment later when she realizes that Diana is stull fully clothed, suddenly there's nothing she wants more than to see Diana naked.

She reaches up to nudge Diana's in a silent command to roll over. She does, and Akko grins in satisfaction when she succeeds in straddling Diana's hips. Locking gazes with the girl's blue eyes, she reaches out with trembling fingers and tugged at her uniform top, urging it up and over Diana's head in one fluid motion.

Akko's mouth goes dry when she sees Diana in her purple lacy bra. She's just so pretty and her skin is so nice that all Akko really wants to do at that moment was taste it and relish in the flavor of Diana's skin. Instead, she forges on and reaches awkwardly behind Diana to unhook her bra. Diana silently helps by arching her back – and _darn it_ if the motion isn't sexy as all heck – and allowing Akko to untangle it from her arms and hair, and then the bra is gone and Diana is half naked and Akko feels a fresh rush of heat in her center as it finally occurs to her this was going to happen. This is actually going to happen.

 _Wowzers._

Akko's eyes glide down the smooth plane of Diana's stomach to the curve of her hips, and back up again to linger on her breasts. She feels her mouth pinch at the fact that Diana is better-endowed that her – and, really, this shouldn't be a surprise to her, but it stings anyway – but with the knowledge that she was here, alone with Diana, and she was _letting_ her see her like this, half-naked and just as perfect in a skirt and nothing else, it more than made up for it.

"You're so pretty…" Akko asks, trailing her fingertips over her stomach gently. She grinned at the girl's sharp intake of air as her nails skimmed the bottom of her breasts, and then back down teasingly. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Occasionally," Diana says dryly with a roll of her eyes.

"It's so unfair," Akko pouts as her fingers traced random shapes on the skin of Diana's belly. "Pretty, modest, and perfect. It's no wonder you're a real witch. I hated that about you."

"You say that," Diana says, "But you still watch me during class."

Akko juts out her lower lip petulantly. "I wasn't _trying_ to look. You were just sitting there and I happened to look over."

"You were staring." Diana insists. "It was embarrassing. Everyone in class noticed."

Akko huffs, and leans forward to press a finger to Diana's lips.

"Okay, that's enough of that."

The corners of Diana's lips curl up again, and it surprises Akko that the girl could actually smile.

"It's about time."

The declaration settles in Akko's stomach like a warm drink, and she grins widely. She leans down and kisses Diana deeply. She doesn't linger long, as barely a moment later she travels down, sliding her tongue down the thin column of Diana's throat. She arches her back and thrusts her hips up against her, deliciously hot friction against Akko's thighs.

"God, Diana," Akko groans against Diana's neck. She drops her face to rest against her collarbone and inhales deeply. _Holy moly_ she even _smells_ good!

Diana's reply is a breathless murmur against Akko's hair, and she wordlessly grips Akko's wrist to guide it down her body to exactly where she wants it. And just like that, Akko's hand slips down the front of her skirt. Her fingers dip a little lower, the feeling of silk underwear underneath her fingertips and she gasps when she feels how wet Diana is.

"You want me," she whispers, feeling just the slightest bit self-conscious. She had no idea that Diana may have been attracted to her before now – the girl always seemed so unattainable and aloof – and actually felt nervous now that she had proof… well, at the tips of her fingers, for lack of a better term.

"I want you," Diana confirms, her voice weak and raspy.

"I never knew."

Diana nods and cants her hips up off the bed, her tongue flicks out to sweep across her lips in a clear sign that even Akko understands. She exhales shakily, working desperately to tug Diana's skirt down her hips and legs. It seems to take _ages_ and she giggles nervously when it gets stuck on her ankles and there's a mildly awkward struggle to clear her feet. She eventually succeeds in ridding Diana of her skirt and underwear in one fell swoop and tosses both articles across the room.

"Akko," Diana says, propping herself up on her elbows. Her sharp blue eyes are filled with need – a hunger that Akko had never seen in them before – and it sends a powerful tremor through her belly.

Akko leans in close, pushing at Diana's knees gently and her heart is pounding even as Diana's legs spread so willingly, and the way her face is so flushed just makes Akko all the more lightheaded.

Before she even realizes it, Akko dips her fingers even lower, tracing them over Diana's slick entrance.

"Oh, Akko," Diana sighs from above her, and Akko moves up to press her lips against hers.

"Tell me what you want," Akko murmurs against Diana's lips, mainly because she can only _guess_ the best way to do this. It wasn't as though she had experience with kind of thing. Daydreaming and fantasizing can only get you so far, after all.

"I want – I want," Diana breathes, her words broken and fluttery, mainly because Akko is gently teasing at her lower lips with every breath she takes. "I want you, _in_ me."

She moans aloud as Akko slips a single finger inside her and then out again, slowly.

"Like this?" Akko asks, unsure.

Diana nods quickly. "Again. Yes."

It's two fingers this time, just slow and torturous enough that Diana actually whimpers, and the sound is enough for Akko to shudder in response.

"God, you're so wet," Akko breathes, pressing her fingers into wet heat so softly, yet so insistently that she is _sure_ she would be chomping at the bit if she were in Diana's place.

Diana closes her eyes as Akko's fingers enter her again, sinking in slowly and deeply.

"Akko," Diana gasps out, her eyes pinched shut as if in pain. " _Please,_ don't tease me. I need it."

And that is all Akko needs to finally give her what she wants; a fast pace that makes her breath catch in her throat and her kisses rough – sloppy. Diana's legs lift and curl around Akko's waist, pulling her close so their skin slides smoothly together.

Akko goes into Diana harder and faster at her wordless urging, and she's so _wet_ that all Akko wants to do is taste her, to take her into her mouth and just _drink_ like she was dying of thirst, but she also wants to kiss her, to watch her face and her eyes and her lips as she comes. She wants to bite her neck, her teeth digging in and leaving dark red marks – proof that _she_ was here, that Diana was _hers_ and no one else's.

" _Akko,_ " Diana gasps, her legs clenching around Akko's body and her fingers digging into her shoulders. "Oh, Akko, I –"

Akko's hand keeps moving even as she slithers down her body, trailing wet kisses and soft bites over hot skin, her mouth over her breasts and her teeth over her nipples, and Diana was making the most deliciously obscene noises now, so much louder and lewder that Akko ever thought possible of the usually calm, reserved girl.

Diana groans aloud as Akko speeds up, and it's only a moment later when the girl's whole body starts to tremble, and Diana's fingers dig almost painfully into Akko's shoulders and she grinds her hips roughly against her hand and Akko has never seen anything as beautiful as that very moment, or heard anything as magical as the sound of Diana's voice as she arching her back and her legs clutching Akko to her, as she calls out Akko's name as she finally comes apart in Akko hands and around her fingers.

Diana breathes deeply for a few long moments and Akko untangles herself from her legs, sitting up to look at her. She's so flushed and her hair is askew and her cheeks are beet red. But truthfully? Akko thinks she's never looked better. They should totally do this more often.

The idea makes her giggle aloud, and Diana frowns at her.

"What?" She asks, drawing her legs up to curl up on the bed. "Did I… do something wrong?"

"No," Akko says, leaning forward and placing a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "You did awesome. Or, maybe I did? Hard to say, really."

Diana blinks a couple times, and lets out a deep breath. "You're so strange," she says, shaking her head. "It was… Good – really, really good."

"Really?" Akko presses, her confidence bolstered by the news. "Like, seriously?"

Diana looks at her, her blue eyes so pretty and warm and the way she looks at Akko makes her feel all exposed and vulnerable, more so because after what they just did. She reaches out and pulls Akko forward, kissing her, and this time its noticeably more gentle, so oddly sweet that Akko can't help but reciprocate, because _duh_. Diana's mouth is soft on hers and she shivers when the girl's lips travel down to her neck and she is reminded of the ache between her legs, growing steadily more insistent now that the afterglow of Diana's own orgasm receded.

"H-hey," Akko mutters, nudging at Diana's shoulder to get her attention. "If you do that, I'll…" she trails off, shifting her hips a little to make her point obvious.

"That's the idea," Diana replies, trailing her fingers down Akko's arm to her waist. "Switch places with me."

There's a confidence in Diana's voice – the tone she always takes when she knows _exactly_ what she wants and how to get it – that makes Akko obey silently. She shifts uncomfortably so she is sitting on the bed with her legs over the side. Diana pushes herself up to her feet, and she's completely naked and still glistening with sweat and it makes Akko even more uncomfortably wet that all she can do is sit there, shifting awkwardly as Diana stares at her.

"Um," she mumbles softly. "Now what?"

Diana smiles and wordlessly sinks to her knees.

She reaches out and tugs at Akko's skirt, pulling it and her panties down her legs. Akko helps by hoisting herself up on her hands and trembles as Diana gently kisses the inside of her thigh.

Akko looks down, and she swallows at the sight of Diana Cavendish, on her knees in front of her, her nose trailing along the skin of her legs up into her thighs. She leans forward and kisses her again, this time dragging her teeth along the sensitive skin, and Akko whimpers in frustration.

"Diana," she says, reaching forward to push her fingers through that soft, golden hair.

Diana looks up at her from underneath golden eyelashes. "Yes, Akko?"

Akko takes a shaky breath and jerks her head from side to side, unable to speak. She likes this though – the way Diana bosses her around like that. It is actually, when put into perspective and _not_ school-related, pretty darn hot.

"Come _on,_ " Akko whimpers impatiently. " _Please_ …"

Diana arches an elegant eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. Akko huffs desperately and thinks of something – anything to make Diana just _get a move on_ – but she freezes and the most pathetic sound of her life leaks from her throat when she feels Diana's tongue slides up her thigh, and then inside her. Her legs lock up and if feels so _good_ that all Akko can do is whimper in response.

Her eyes flit down to see Diana, on her knees, her eyes shut serenely as she flicked her tongue out to taste Akko, drawing circles over her wet folds and probing inside of her in a way that makes her entire body tremble. It's only as an afterthought that Akko reaches out with her hands to bury themselves in Diana's hair, nails digging into her scalp to try to stay grounded.

It doesn't work, and Akko collapses on the bed and can do nothing except spread open for Diana, who scrambles up to her to continue her wonderful, masterful job at pleasing her. She replaces her tongue with her fingers and climbs up on the bed after Akko, pushing her down flat on the bed and sliding between her legs. Diana immediately claims her lips with a heavy, wet kiss, and Akko moans into her mouth as Diana goes harder – using two fingers now, as she had – and biting on her bottom lip.

 _Oh god,_ Akko can only think. She was so close, so very close. Just a few more—

Diana suddenly stops, and Akko scrambles up on her elbows to blink up at her.

"What," she bleats. "Diana, why are you—"

"Tell me why you were staring at me." Diana says, her fingers poised over Akko's sopping entrance.

"Wha—you know," Akko whines, canting her hips forward in search of Diana's fingers. She just pulls away again.

"I want to hear you say it."

Akko whimpers and her chest heaves, she thrashes her head from side to side because she is so turned on and wants to come _now_ and she can't stand it anymore; she'll say whatever it takes to get off now.

"Because I wanted you!" she finally hisses, glaring at Diana from beneath her. The girl's cool blue eyes regard her, clean and focused. "I wanted you since I first saw you. You were so pretty and perfect and so fucking _hot_ that I wanted you since day one! I was never brave enough to tell you!"

Diana shuts her eyes, letting out a deep breath. When she opens them again, they were warm, and her lips stretch into a smile.

"That's exactly what I've been waiting to hear from you."

And then her mouth is on Akko's again and it's all she can do to not explode from inside out as Diana moans into her mouth. Diana's fingers slide inside Akko again, pace furious and determined, and Akko's gasping for breath that just won't come, and all she can hear are their mixed groans and the lewd, wet sounds of Diana's tongue and her fingers plunging into her and it all is so… _naughty_ , that all Akko can think of is how amazing everything is, and how good Diana is.

Akko whimpers Diana's name as the edges of her vision starts to blur. Her entire body tenses and she moans and finally, like the snapping of a violin string, she comes, harder than she even had by herself, and it's all so perfect that she never wants this feeling to end.

Seconds, or minutes later, Akko exhales as she melts against the bed, her breath hiccupping in her chest. Diana trails kisses down her chin to her neck, to her thighs and right back up again. After a moment she sits up, moving along the bed to cross her legs and watch Akko as she gathers herself.

"Whoa," is all she can say. Because _damn_.

Diana blinks slowly. "Yes."

"That was… unexpected? But good." Akko's breath puffs out in a laugh. " _So,_ so good."

"I know." Diana says again, and Akko laughs.

She wonders for a moment if this is the part where regret, or guilt, is supposed to happen. Akko mostly just feels relaxed and immensely satisfied, like some kind of thick, syrupy _something_ that had been between the two of them had just, sort of suddenly evaporated.

Everything feels… lighter. Softer.

She breathes out and shivers, still getting the aftershocks from her orgasm. Diana is watching her speculatively, clearly thinking too much about something. Akko rolls her eyes tiredly and rolls over, pushing herself up and grinning.

"Woo. Little dizzy there" she chuckles. "You doin' okay? You look kinda… wonky."

Diana nods and smiles. "Yes, I'm just… at a loss for words," she chuckles dryly. "That doesn't happen often."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Akko stretches her arms above her head, mewling contently. She almost laughs as Diana's eyes travel over her body at the action. "But, I mean, can you even believe how _good_ that was? You liked it, right? Everything was… okay?"

Diana blushes lightly and fingers some of her hair around her finger.

"That's obvious, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I mean, totally. I thought so, anyway. But I thought I would, you know check… to make sure."

Diana smiles, and Akko feels relieved that – apparently – she did something right this time. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

"It was good," Diana agrees, and then sighs heavily. "But we have to clean up soon or we'll be late for class.

Akko's smile drops right off of her face. "Oh, man. You _really_ know how to kill the mood, don't you?"

Diana shrugs elegantly – even naked and still flushed a light pink from the afterglow of their lovemaking, she still looked amazing. "The feelings I have for you have no basis for sticking to the rules of attending class." She folds her arms over her chest defiantly, her face in an adorable pout.

Akko feels like squealing and hugging the girl, but she was right – her cuteness notwithstanding.

"Right, okay then. In that case, lets—" she pauses, Diana's words suddenly hitting home. "Wait… what feelings?"

Diana's cheek flush and she turns away, looking determinately at a random spot on the wall. "N-nothing. Nothing at all."

"Nothing?" Akko grins widely, showing teeth. "Or _something_?"

Refusing to speak, her blush doing more than words can do, Diana swiftly climbs to her feet, snatching up pieces of her uniform that had been scattered through the room. Akko joins her, and in moments the witches are dressed, their hair smoothed, and their grins smothered.

"Shall we?" Akko asks, holding her arm out in clear invitation. Her smile falters slightly when Diana gives her a look and she suddenly thinks maybe she's gone too far because _of course_ this was just a one-time thing. Because why on Earth would Diana actually like her? She's not a real witch and she's just a spaz who—

The feeling of Diana's arm slipping through the crook of her elbow tingles right down to her toes, and Akko's grin returns.

"Let's go, then," Diana says, her smile soft and endearing. "And try to pay attention from now on. You won't be a real witch if you spend classes daydreaming all the time."

Akko rolls her eyes theatrically. The girl can say all she wants about it, but gosh _darn it_ if she hadn't given Akko a whole new level of distraction during classes.

"If you say so, Diana…" she mutters as they exit the room. "If you say so."

0 – 0 – 0

 **The End**

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

As I've said before, this is the prequel to Bewitching Diana Cavendish. That story picks up after our favorite witches graduate Luna Nova, and rekindle their relationship years later. With sexy results. Muahahaha.

Anyhoo, see you all on the next fic!

***Will work for glomps***


End file.
